


STREET SMARTS With Kokichi Ouma

by Derpboom



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Catch these hands, Funny, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, John Mulaney Quotes, Literally only Kokichi and Miu make an appearance, Memes, Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Please Don't Kill Me, Read, Short One Shot, They're in the Neo World Program if that wasn't obvious, What Have I Done, fite me, square up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpboom/pseuds/Derpboom
Summary: Alternate ending to NDRV3 chapter 4.Please read you won't regret I promise it'll only take like, half a minute.Please.I'm desperate.





	STREET SMARTS With Kokichi Ouma

“Hey Kokichi!” Miu called, sprinting over to the small boy and slinging her arm around his shoulders. “I need to talk to you in private later. Meet me on the roof in a few minutes.” Said boy looked up at her with wide eyes, before doing the unexpected.

“NU UH SISTER! YOU AIN'T GETTIN ME TO NO SECONDARY LOCATION!” Kokichi shrieked, making Miu jump and drop her arm in surprise. “YOU WANT IT? GO GET IT!” He pulled a flashback light out of nowhere and chucked it into the stream, sprinting back towards the salon. Miu was left standing dumbly on the bank of the stream, wondering where her plan went wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> It's midnight and my brain wouldn't stop thinking "What if Kokichi watched John Mulaney???" And this happened I'm sorry.
> 
> I'm running on a solid two hours of sleep from last night.
> 
> Oof
> 
> Thanks for indulging me and reading this.
> 
> K thnks by


End file.
